Chaos liked it too
by Labe
Summary: Vincent has some boundaries but the demon inside his body, and Yazoo, are ready to break it. It's not a sequel but follows the events after " Love and Other Disasters." VINZOO! Yaoi, lemon.


Dislcaimer : I don't own FFVII and I don't make money with this writing.

A/N: Thanks to my beloved Natila for the wonderful betaing- love you dear!

Sumary: Vincent has some boundaries but the demon inside his body, and Yazoo, are ready to break it. It's not a sequel but follows the events after " Love and Other Disasters."

Chaos Liked It Too.

Vincent gently touched the dainty and pale hand in front of him. He studied the smooth skin and the delicate shape of the fingers. Yazoo was caressing the golden gauntlet, entwining his fingers with Vincent's and smiling coyly to his raven haired lover. Even though Vincent couldn't feel the warmth of Yazoo's hand throught the cold piece of metal, the intimacy of the touch made the muscles of his arm tingle with pleasure. The feeling was not merely physical, it went straight to his heart. He knew that Yazoo had deliberately chosen to touch his armoured arm. His deformed human state : the Chaos hand. Vincent returned his look and smiled at the young man, wondering if it was because of Yazoo's sweetness that the demon inside his soul had assured him that Yazoo would always be safe with it. _"I love him so much. I wouldn't know how to live without Yazoo in my life nowadays." _

"What ?" Yazoo asked, all grin and blushed cheeks, his green eyes flickering under long dark lashes. Vincent rested his chin on his other hand and let his eyes linger on that so perfect face. He just loved the look on Yazoo's face when he was bashful, the flushed high cheekbones , the way he licked those plump lips, biting the lower one in expectation. Exactly like he was doing it now. Vincent would not mind spending all his time just watching Yazoo moving, talking or simply doing nothing, like whenever the silver haired youth sat on the porch of their house, watching the landscape. One day, he had secretly pulled out his cellphone and taken a picture of Yazoo on the porch. It was always a comfort to look at it when he was away from home, travelling for his duties, and the longing for his boyfriend squeezed his heart. Vincent was maybe drooling pathetically over his lover but then again he really didn't care. He had found himself a romantic, a trait he hadn't known he possessed. At least, not before Yazoo had entered his life.

" Humpf…Is it a contest to see how long we can stare at each other without blinking?" Yazoo asked with his usual expression, tilting his head, though his cheeks were still blushed and the grin at the corner of his lips was definitely bashful but also amused.  
Vincent did not reply, he merely smiled and kept looking at Yazoo, his serene face contrasting with the embarrassment of the silver haired youth. After a few seconds the man sighed and caressed Yazoo's hand, still locked with his armoured one.  
" Your eyes Yaz…"  
" What's with my eyes?"  
" I like when you look at me, when you talk to me…when you lecture me about my manners…when you buy me strange clothes with even stranger colors… when you laugh, when you just tilt your head and say that arrogant 'humpf' that only makes sense and sounds classy coming from your mouth, when you frown and two small lines appear on your forehead, the way you narrow your eyes when you're analyzing something or someone. I like everything about your eyes. And I want to kiss you."

It was as simple as that, actually. Yazoo muffled his giggle with one hand, keeping the other on Vincent's gauntlet. " Vince…you never cease to amaze me, to enchant me… I guess I will go and help with the dishes… Do you think it would be rude if we left so soon after lunch?", the silver haired youth whispered, keeping eye contact and still fondling his lover's hand. Vincent just shook his head.  
They were at 7th Heaven. It was Marlene's birthday again. So different from the previous year one when Yazoo had been so sad and distressed and unable to imagine that his life was about to change so radically. For the best. For the very best. He was in love and he was loved. He was at peace. He was with Vincent. And his feelings were shared by the raven hair man in front of him.  
" I'll go do the dishes then."  
Vincent sighed deeply, still mesmerized by the young man. Yazoo smiled, stood up from the chair and carried their empty dishes to the kitchen.  
" I guess we could book a flight for Gongaga this evening. I can hardly wait to get home Vince." Yazoo had put the dishes in the sink and turned on the water when he felt Vincent's strong arms holding his waist from behind.

" And I…can't wait at all.." Vincent flipped Yazoo towards him and kissed him passionately, pinning the boy against the counter. The silver haired youth only had time to turn off the water and get rid of the dish soap bottle in his hand.

Yazoo loved Vincent's sudden shows of affection. Sometimes the mere sight of Vincent unbuckling his cape or cladding his arm was enough to leave Yazoo panting for air, craving to be touched and to smell the other's luscious scent.  
He never ever had felt like this before. He did not like to make comparisons and he tried not to but his only previous experience had been Reno and in Yazoo's opinion, Vincent was peerless. What he had previously mistaken for love and desire had dimmed and faded in the light of what he felt now for the raven haired man.  
Feeling his lover's body so close, Yazoo clasped his hands in Vincent's hair, gently pulling a few strands at the nape, and pressed himself against the man, plunging heartily inside the wet, hot mouth . The taste of Vincent, the softness of his tongue battling against his own, the way his lover grabbed his hips, the natural and dominant maleness Vincent emanated in such acts, was addictive to the youth. Yazoo didn't even notice when one of his legs arched spontaneously, pressing more of his groin against Vincent's, creating a wonderful friction between their members.  
" Yazoo…Yazoo…my Yazoo…" Vincent opened his eyes that were now flaming red. Yazoo could see pale flashes of light running through the golden gauntlet and on the small patch of skin uncovered by Vincent's sleeve shirt. That sultry, hoarse voice whispering his name was everything to the silver haired youth.  
" Yes…I'm yours my angel…" Yazoo slid his hands along the man's sides, squeezing the sinewy but hard muscles under the clothing, staring at those red eyes.  
" I love you so much Yazoo…"  
" Show me Vincent…"  
Vincent's response was a deep grunt and a fierce kiss, sucking and nibbling Yazoo's lips, intertwining their tongues to feel the taste of the other. To keep it forever in his memory.  
" So beautiful…You're so perfect my love."  
He broke the kiss to trace with his fingertips the contours of Yazoo's beautiful face, the flesh of his lips and the soft skin of his long throat.  
" Vince…love you…"

Vincent tried to pause and worship Yazoo with words but he could not withstand to be away from those lips. He had sworn to himself that when they finally became an item , he would never suppress any impulsion to kiss Yazoo. And thus, he captured those plummy lips again. Vincent chuckled as his hand reached for the edge of Yazoo's pants, caressing the youth's bare skin under his shirt with long, slow touches while his other hand pressed their groins together. He knew this would drive Yazoo mad, he knew how the youth would moan louder at the first touch of his cold claw on his body. Everything about Yazoo's reactions not only aroused or amused Vincent but made him feel more confident of his own virility than he ever had been after losing his healthy human body. Not only his body, but his soul. He had given himself up for dead at the time he had left Hojo's lab as an aberration, but Yazoo made him feel whole again. A human being again, a virile man. And right now, one with a throbbing hard-on.  
" Ahn…please Vincent…I- I…we need to go somewhere else ..N-not here... The kids…"  
" I know." Vincent purred but he didn't stop teasing the young man with his touch. Instead he started to suck Yazoo's neck fiercely and licked his earlobe while his human hand grabbed the youth's buttocks and tightened the rocking of their hips. The surprisingly gentle claw rose and slid softly from Yazoo's collarbone down to his navel, still tucked under the youth's shirt. The light scratching filled Yazoo with a dizzy, warm lust that he found too difficult to fight. He was covered in goose bumps and his groin was aching so much that very soon the sensual make-out would not be enough. He released Vincent's neck and grabbed the man's hips, grinding him tightly against his crotch. _" Gods, since when did I become such a wanton…I need to come!" _  
" Vincent..Ahn…Oh, ah…I-I won't…Ngn!" A moan strangled the words inside Yazoo's throat. The claw, now his personal object of pleasure, fetish and lust, digged in his buttocks and squeezed them hard, pulling him as close to Vincent as if they were about to melt into a single body, clothes and all. He was throbbing, being hit by the electric jolts of a critically nearing orgasm . It was so easy with Vincent, so fantastic whenever they were making love.  
Vincent seemed generally to possess more physical self-restraint. While Yazoo moaned, begged, screamed, and climaxed from the mere touches of his lover, the raven haired man showed much more control or so Yazoo believed. However, he was proven wrong this time when his beloved Vincent buried his warm, red face in his neck to muffle a growl of rapture, bucking his hips and thrusting his hardness as if he was inside Yazoo.  
" Oh good Gods….We have to leave now…Come with me!" Vincent looked at Yazoo with a parted mouth and pleading red eyes. The youth gasped for air and just nodded.

Vincent grabbed Yazoo's hand, trembling with impatience to find a place, a spot, anything isolated. On their way out of the kitchen they stumbled into Cloud. The spiky blond just looked down and saw their entwined hands. Cloud nodded with an appreciative smile pointed at their hands. He was happy for his friends. A long time ago he had noticed that their relation was turning into something much stronger than simple friendship.  
He was no fool and judging by Vincent's flaming eyes and Yazoo's heavy breath, they needed a place badly. Both men were utterly mortified but not even that made them withdraw each other's hands. On the contrary, Vincent slightly tightened his hold on Yazoo's fingers.

" Ok…I suspected as much.. I'm happy for you two. That's great! Really great, I mean!" Cloud extended his office's key to Vincent and with a smile he led them towards the backyard filled with playing kids and most of the guests. "Uhn...please try to not wake up Tifa...it`s that time of the month and she is driving me nuts!" Cloud turned towards them, smiled again and shook his head in a kind of ' I knew it' way.  
"Thank you Cloud", said Yazoo politely since Vincent was too dumbfounded to speak. The silver haired youth glanced at Vincent and tilted his head, inviting his lover to go upstairs. "I'm not sure I feel like staying here now." Vincent lowered his head and looked coyly at Yazoo. He felt uncomfortable. After all, he was not used to sharing this very private part of his life with Cloud. And in Cloud's house of all places.  
" Why? Cloud is lending us his office. I guess it is allright by him. He didn't seem surprised or prejudiced". Yazoo tried to soothe Vincent's discomfort. He knew his brave gunman could take a lot of things, but he was still trying to free himself from some old preconceived notions and taboos. Sex was one of them.  
" I- I do not know if I will manage to be quiet enough to not call attention. The house is full of kids, your brothers, friends…God I'm so ashamed…We should go home… I'm sorry my love". Yazoo tilted his head and stared at Vincent with narrowed eyes but still shining with affection. He gently took the office's key from Vincent's hand and placed it on the table before kissing softly his palm.  
" We can return the key and go home, love. It's ok by me, I can wait..." Yazoo stroked his face against the human hand, very much like a kitten and purred the words in Vincent's ear. " But I can't deny it would turn me on immensely… A house full of people, and nobody aware that I'm upstairs, with you driving me mad with pleasure, taking me hard behind a locked door. I can't deny it is a very…hot…fantasy for me."  
Yazoo was casting the words like a spell in Vincent's ear, his breath hot on the other man's neck. He was so aroused by the idea. He felt as if his member was about to rip off his pants, so hard he was ; he needed Vincent and it was an urgency.  
" Or…I could take you, and muffle your moans with my mouth... Hmmm…Let's find a nearby inn baby, home is too far away. I need to feel you so much my love, I'm on fire…"

Vincent closed his eyes, nearly breathless from his lover's naughty fantasies." _Dear God…this is so hot…so fucking hot to get to know this side of Yazoo…"_  
The young man started heading towards the door but Vincent stopped him, grabbing him by the waist with his armoured arm and picking the office's key from the table with his free hand.  
He growled in Yazoo's ear and squeezed his claws on the youth's waist, clenching him against his now totally hard groin. Yazoo moaned in surprise and just turned to look at Vincent, biting and licking his lips in a clearly lustful tease " Mmm…I love how you can change your mind so quickly Vince…"

Vincent's breath hitched and he literally flew upstairs with Yazoo pinned at his side and the office's key ready in his hand.  
They reached the room and after Vincent had locked the door, Yazoo threw himself on the man, roughly kissing his lips, parting his lover's mouth and diving his own tongue in a word, Yazoo started to partially undress Vincent and himself. Bit by bit, the garments landed on Cloud's small couch. The pants stayed. They were still standing behind the locked door and after a devouring kiss, Yazoo unlocked himself from the embrace and stared at his lover. Vincent was beautiful when he was aroused, his eyes flaming red , his thin and smooth lips slightly parted , long arcs of light glowing on Chaos hand. Vincent Valentine was Yazoo's god in those moments. And he deserved to be properly worshipped.

"You are so beautiful Vincent…so hot…" Yazoo sighed and unwilling to lose one more minute, he started kissing and nibbling slowly at a hard nipple. Vincent moaned his lover's name and giggled when Yazoo grazed the sensitive skin of his ribcage with his teeth, where a long scar was crossing his flesh. Yazoo didn't mind it and resumed exploring the damaged skin with his tongue, licking and kissing till he stopped at the raven man's navel. "I love that dark thin hairline that you have here…it's like the path…to my happiness..". They both smirked and Yazoo slowly started licking the path just above the thin bristle of Vincent's groin, opening the top button of his trousers. The silver haired youth rubbed the bulge under the man's pants, applying a light and sensual press on the member's head. Yazoo loved to feel Vincent`s arousal increasing in size under his fingers, the way the thick muscle swelled under his hand. He caressed the head with his fingertips and found it wet. Time to taste Vincent's juice. Yazoo opened hurriedly the zipper and Vincent's flushed erection bursted out, the engorged head glistening in the air. It was beautiful and a grunt of pleasure and anticipation escaped from the youth's lips. " Yesss…."  
Vincent's eyes were wide opened, looking dow at Yazoo, the sight of his lover too hot to overlook. But when the silver haired young started nibbling slightly at his slit, he threw himself backward, eyes shut in pleasure. His head knocked the door and he felt Chaos hand unconsciously sliding through Yazoo's hair, down to the nape, forcing his penis down the young man's throat. He wanted more of that hot mouth around his hard member, more of Yazoo's fierce tongue, he wanted so much more that he felt his heart racing.  
Yazoo was slowly torturing Vincent with slow, long licks along the bluish vein and small scrapes on the slit, sometimes swallowing all of Vincent, relishing the taste and the scent of his sex. He loved the path of dark, smooth hair running from Vincent's belly down to his groin, it was so damn sexy to the silver haired youth. The way Vincent ever rocked his hips to push more of himself inside Yazoo, his mouth agape and his low, hoarse moans gave rise to a unprecedented lust in the youth .They always made love in a romantic, slow manner but right now Yazoo just wanted to fuck the brains out of his lover. He wanted to tame the beast, to give him maddening pleasure. He shuddered at the thought of being inside Vincent, of feeling his lover's hot and tight flesh wrapping his member. A tight and untouched channel squeezing him painfully until he came like an animal in heat. The intensity of the thought startled him but made him even greedier and harder. Yazoo grabbed the raven haired man buttocks, seizing them, his mouth still pistonning around the huge member. A louder moan escaped Vincent when a dainty finger invaded his inwards without warning.  
He jumped, bucking his hips, amazed by the sensation. The long, well cared finger of Yazoo's aristocratic hand slipped deeper inside him. It was not painful, just different. The long and sensual blow-job was wonderful but when he felt his inwards being stretched by two expert fingers, he turned fidgety, wondering what Yazoo was intending to do with him. _" Did he say that seriously? Does he want to...enter me?"_

They were discovering so many new pleasures during their love-making. Vincent kept learning more about his own body and his lover's in bed. Everything was still so new to him but his silver haired youth eagerly encouraged him to try anything he wanted. Sex was fun, Yazoo loved him and life could not get better these days. But he still wanted more. Or rather, Chaos wanted more. It really didn' t matter now and his previous discomfort at the idea of making love in Cloud's office had faded away. The pleasure was slowly dissipating his fears, giving place to lust. He was in another land, in another dimension, where only Yazoo and himself were present. And his human hand rose to stifle his screams of pleasure when something inside him threatened to burst, dizzying him . The fingers were working in circular motions, exploring, caressing an organ which Vincent had never given a second thought about, and he found himself joining the delicate thrusts, rolling his hips in welcome with more force and intensity. There were three fingers inside him now. Again he felt that electric shock, causing his member to jump, leaking drops of fluid inside Yazoo's throat. "Yazoo…so good, d-don't stop."  
Yazoo was bobbing his head in tempo and gusto, stroking both parts of Vincent's body. When his lover squirmed his hips, filling his throat with precum, he squinted at the man's face and stopped the motion, teasing only slightly the head with his tongue.  
" I want … to get inside you so much…Will you let me my love?"  
Yazoo's voice was hoarse and sultry with need but, considerate as always, he kept on stimulating Vincent, stroking his sweet spot and licking his full sac.  
A blushing Vincent glanced with half-closed eyes at his lover ; he was only able to nod his approval, assaulted again with a firework of sensations. Yazoo smiled and kissed his navel, slowly withdrawing his fingers.  
Vincent `s hips were still thrusting and he realised with slight shame that he felt empty without Yazoo's fingers inside him. He wanted them back, maybe he wanted more than fingers… he remembered being told a long time ago, as a teenager, that it was a degrading act for a man. But he hadn't thought about it when he had taken Yazoo for the first time. He had never viewed Yazoo as low or inferior to him because he was letting Vincent penetrate him. How could he even think that way of the man he loved? A man who was giving him so much more than physical pleasure. They were equals, the respect was mutual and they were honest towards each other. A life filled with the unique thing that he hadn' t found anywhere or with anyone else but Yazoo: Love. He had loved Lucrecia, but it never had been a real love, with a real life together. It had been merely platonic, a promise of what could have happened. But Yazoo was real, he was flesh and bones, his body warm against his own. It was with him Vincent went grocery shopping on saturdays, it was him Vincent heard ranting about whose turn it was to do the laundry when they didn't have a single clean underwear left in the house. It was him who laughed at small silly incidents and it was him who embraced Vincent tenderly under a blanket, dissipating his occasional bouts of melancholy with caresses. Yazoo was his real life comrade and there was nothing on Gaia he would deny his lover.  
His old preconceptions faded away when he felt Yazoo's warm body wrapped around him, when his lips kissed and licked the line of his shoulder and his neck. When those green eyes stared at him with so much tenderness and love. _"No, nothing is low with him around me…I won't deny anything to Yazoo, who gives me so much everyday with such love and willingness._"

" I love you Vince, my angel, my beloved angel…I need to check if Cloud has something here to ease the way…do you want to lie dow ?" The youth took Vincent's hand and lead him toward the couch. He was trembling in anticipation to know how it would feel to enter his love, to experience what Vincent felt when he was the one inside him. It would be his first time topping but Yazoo didn't want to tell his boyfriend, maybe for fear of appearing so inexperienced. But he would surely reveal it later.  
Vincent bit his lips, he wanted to give himself to Yazoo but preferably where he was now, standing and not facing his lover straight. He shook his head and kissed the tip of Yazoo's nose.  
" Behind the door…" ,Vincent smirked with a singsong voice, in an attempt to hide his anxiety from Yazoo, and leaning his head on the forehead of the young man, he planted a kiss on his cheek. Yazoo understood his raven haired lover coyness and smiled before resuming his search for the lube.  
He opened the desk and the bedside table's drawers, searching till he found a used sample bottle of massage oil.  
He coated his fingers, his member and walked back to where Vincent stod. He was in a frenzy of lust and he had to breathe deeply not to burst out from just lubricating himself. Smiling, Yazoo stopped behind Vincent and embraced his waist with his long arms. The raven hair man was frozen on the spot, much like a deer caught in the light. He had braced his arms against the door and rested his head on them, his long dark hair adorning the sinewy expanse of his back.  
" Vincent if you are not ok with this, we don't have to do it…The most important is to have you here, by my side, in my arms…I don't care being on top or bottom, I just want your love ..We can wait for …"  
Vincent turned to face him and interrupted his speech with a passionate kiss, the gunman devouring his mouth and tongue with a look of pure lust in his eyes.  
"Yazoo…I want to be the fantasy that you talked about earlier, downstairs…and I trust you…" , Vincent whispered between Yazoo's lips. He licked the rosy mouth and turning back again, he grinded his buttocks against Yazoo's hard member. " Cover my moans with your mouth …and fuck me hard behind this door…"  
That was all Yazoo needed to hear and he began stroking Vincent's member at once, while prepping him again with lubed fingers . Yazoo was trying to reach that sweet spot and when he found it, he started rubbing it in rythm. He felt Vincent's member hardening, wet with precum. Covering his lover's mouth was no more a mere fantasy, but a bare necessity to muffle his loud moans. _" He is so sexy…God I want him so much…But I need to be gentle, I must be gentle…"_  
Slowly,Yazoo withdrew his fingers, the puckered entrance now ready for him and, carefully but resolutely, pushed himself inside Vincent. A shiver ran down his spine at the first feeling of his cock forcing its head inside the tight channel. The sensation of being encased in hot flesh clamping his member almost painfully was too amazing to be described.  
" Oh…Vince…My God! So tight a-and..ung…hot! So…wonderful!"  
Vincent closed his eyes, relishing the loss of his virginity. The first sensation was an odd pain, but it was not unbearable. At least not for his enhanced body. The increasing stretching of his inner walls was much more intense than he'd thought, the pleasure being still more emotional than physical. He tittered at the realisation that Yazoo was taking him. _" Is this what Yazoo feels when I'm inside him? Where does he gets his pleasure from ? Sweet Shiva..he really loves me."_  
It was awkward and good at the same time. But nothing more. He wasn' t feeling pain any longer and the soft grunts of Yazoo were very exciting, at least his silver haired angel was enjoying this. Yazoo's usual gentleness, even in this dominant position , had a soothing effect. Smooth hands caressed his back and loins while soft lips brushed against his neck. The warmth of Yazoo's body so close was both exciting and calming, like the gentle rocking of his hips, thrusting in and out of his butt.  
" Oh Vince, its so good my love…Does it feel good?" . This was not a question one usually asked at a time like this. But this was the man he loved and he couln't enjoy the moment to the fullest unless knowing that Vincent shared his pleasure.  
" Yes…it feels very nice."  
He felt a kind of burning sensation inside. Since he didn't want to disappoint Yazoo, he thought that he would let his lover have the time of his life fucking his ass and find release later, in the youth' s welcoming mouth. He loved Yazoo's blow-jobs, so it was fine by him. But this thought had hardly crossed his mind that Yazoo's pounding picked up speed and Vincent felt his lover's hand on his back, bending him further down, slightly arching his hips before grabbing them with both hands to get a better angle for his thrusts.

"AHHH…Fuck! What was that Yaz…?"  
" Did I hurt you, love?" asked Yazoo, alarmed by his lover`s scream. God knew he didn't want to stop, but he would anyway if Vincent asked.  
" No, no…I-I felt...like.. an electrical shock! Ung, Ah, ahn!" Yazoo thrusted again, hitting the little gland spot-on this time.  
" Like this?" Yazoo steered forwards, careful to hit straight on Vincent's prostate. Again, Vincent arched his back, deliciously tight and hot, his throbbing inner walls clamping his member. It was intoxicating and he wanted more.  
" OH MY GOD!"  
The scream of pleasure assured the youth that Vincent was now enjoying this as much as he was. The raven hair man clawed the door, the metal fingers slicing throught the wood. He started pressing back his butt actively against the youth's groin, relishing the delicious took a firm hold on Vincent's hips and roughly pulled him away from the door, bending him on all fours on the ground. He was starting to fall into a frenzied rapture, an unprecedented ecstasy ; something was awakening at his core, driving him wild and he had to fight it not to hurt his lover. _"That's why…topping is so…damn good."_  
Yazoo thought about Chaos and something about taming the beast, he thought about the demon wantonly sucking him inside his ass, trembling with pleasure and grunting Yazoo's name. When an electric spasm tightened his sac, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer . Vincent was squeezing him so much, Yazoo could see the butt muscles twitching. The silver haired youth tightened his grip with all his might, his knuckles white from the strain _" Vincent would have bruises on his hips…So fucking sexy!"_

Vincent's claws reached for the door again, scratching it all the way down and ripping away chunks of wood . The raven haired man just yielded to his lover will, puzzled but eager to feel those rushes of pleasure again. Yazoo was sliding inside him, the force of his thrusting splitting him apart, but it was so good. So amazingly good that he lowered his spine as far as his stucked claws would allow him, and arched his butt in the air, giving his lover a better angle and allowing in the hot, pulsing flesh even deeper ._ " Holy shit this is very good!"_  
Vincent buckled against Yazoo's groin, pure white bliss engulfing him as he felt something very different from his regular orgasms drawing near.  
" Oh Yazoo…Yes.. AH!"  
Vincent was now a flushed, sweaty mess, his knees chafed from the constant friction of his pants on the floor. He wanted to shout, but only air escaped from his mouth, he wanted to touch Yazoo, but his claw was stucked in the door. His body was not obeying him anymore, a prisoner of the galloping sensations roaming his flesh. Yazoo grabbed his dripping cock, stroking it in rhythm with his furious pounding, For the first time Vincent noticed the mist announcing Chaos surfacing from his body. He would spout all his pent up passion, his pleasure, and Chaos would collect.  
_" You are welcome…"_  
He vaguely felt his release splashing on the floor, the red mist perverding his senses. For a second, he caught a glimpse of the same mist wrapped around Yazoo's waist in a loving embrace. Probably just an after-effect of his orgasm.  
" Yazoo…" As he slowly came down to earth, back from that mystical land, he glimpsed Yazoo from the corner of his eyes, as a few seconds later, his delicate, sweet angel shut his eyes and opened his mouth, moaning as he climaxed. He felt a hot gush spurting inside him and a new wave of pleasure shook him. He tried to twist and reach for Yazoo's hand but the amazing orgasm had wrecked his body and Vincent passed out.

He woke up on the couch, finding Yazoo already dressed and lovingly stroking his face with his thumb.  
The silver hair youth kissed the tip of his nose and his forehead. Vincent was well but a bit drained. He felt more like he had just fought a battle than made love with his Yazoo.  
" It looks like I wore you out…I'm sorry my love…but you were irresistible "  
" Don't be Yazoo, I'm just tired. And thirsty…"  
Yazoo promptly brought him a glass of water and smiled. " He loved it! But he's ashamed to admit it and has fallen back into his usual dry mood…it's ok…it meant a lot what he did for me today…"  
" Did we…call a lot of attention? I remember that I shouted…"  
" Not really…I told the guests that you had a huge headache and an upset stomach. By the way, drink this potion. It will spare you a limp."  
Vincent raised from the couch, sitting and frowning at Yazoo when he felt the start of a dull but burning ache in his butt. He took the glass from Yazo's hand and drank the content in one gulp. Then he smiled at Yazoo, cradling the boy against his body, leaning the silver head on his chest to plant a kiss on top.  
" I think I love you much more now that I know what you go through for me…"  
" Oh really…Humpf…I guess you don't know because I'm nothing compared to your size baby…"  
They laughed together and remained embraced. But Yazoo had to tell the truth to his lover. He clutched Vincent's waist and lifted his head to look at him with expectant and slightly worried eyes.  
" Did you like it? Really?"  
" Yes, I did. And you? I mean, was I good?" Vincent bit his lower lip, waiting for a reply. He had loved the experience so much, now he wanted to know if he had met Yazoo's expectations.  
" Yes you were wonderful my love. Thank you for doing this for me. But I have to tell you something Vince…It was my first time…I mean, I have never done this before. I'm sorry. I didn't tell you before because I was afraid. Actually I was afraid that my inexperience would scare you"  
Vincent straightened himself up to stare at Yazoo, his expression relaxed but his eyes serious, watching the young man's face beneath him. He grinned when two small frown lines appeared on Yazoo's brow, his green eyes narrowed and tense. Actually, Vincent found the confession very sweet and it certainly didnt upset him or make him think any less of Yazoo. But his mischievous side got the upper hand and the situation was too funny anyway to pass up the opportunity.  
" Well, well…this explains everything…"  
" I'm sorry! Oh…" Yazoo lowered his head and buried his face in Vincent's collarbone. He was ashamed now and maybe Vincent would never agree to a repeat performance. And surely he had to do it again at some point !  
" I love you Yazoo and it's just fantastic that we did something new together…and something so damn good in addition!" Vincent grinned, cupping Yazoo's face in his hands and gave him a fervent kiss.  
" Aren't you mad at me? Can we do it again?"  
"No, of course I'm not mad, but give me a break! I'm sore!"  
" But you're delectable…hot, tight and so sexy!"  
" I guess I will need to watch my back from now on…pervert!"  
They laughed again, still in a tight hug, Yazoo's head on Vincent's chest, silently listening to his lover's heartbeat. When the raven haired man felt strong enough to walk and go back to the party, he finished dressing and they stood up.  
" Shit…Cloud is going to demand a new door…" Vincent looked at the ruined door, the wood marred with deep scratches. The funniest thing was that he didn't remember anything about it. _"I guess Chaos liked it too…" _

End, for now...

So, thank you for reading and please drop a few lines to tell me what did you think.


End file.
